Quand quelqu'un veille sur nous
by FunGay
Summary: Rien n'avait changé depuis leur rupture, ils étaient perdu, ils ne vivaient plus mais survivaient, ils souffraient chaque jours d'avantage. Jusqu'au jour où une amie se mêlait de leur histoire. Kurt&Blaine une autre personne.
1. Chapter 1

_Blaine allait de pire en pire depuis sa rupture avec Kurt. De son côté, Kurt allait aussi mal. Il se mettait à 200% dans son travail pour ne pas penser à Blaine. Sa journée se passait simplement : il se réveillait, ne prenait même plus la peine de faire ses soins du visage, partait au boulot puis rentrait à 22h00 une semaine sur deux et pour finir, il appelait Tina et allait se coucher. Oui, il y avait un petit changement. Il s'était fortement rapproché de Tina ces dernières semaines. Cette petite Asiatique se partageait entre les week-ends où elle allait voir son petit ami Mike et où elle allait à New-York pour rendre visite à Kurt. Ce week-end, Tina passait voir ce dernier pour son grand bonheur. Comme chaque semaine où elle venait, il quittait le boulot à 18h00. Il prenait le train et arrivait quelques minutes plus tard chez Rachel et lui. Il se préparait à accueillir Tina. Ce week-end, Rachel était absente. Elle était repartie à Lima pour quelques jours pour retrouver Finn et essayer de reconstruire leur histoire. Il savait qu'eux deux étaient fait pour être ensemble même s'il croyait la même chose de son histoire avec Blaine il y a encore quelques semaines. Aujourd'hui, on était vendredi et il était 17h00. Kurt terminait dans une heure._

**PDV de Tina. Lycée McKinley, Ohio**

Je ne cessais de regarder l'horloge. Encore trente minutes à s'ennuyer dans cette foutue salle de classe et ensuite direction New-York. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, je courut pour prendre mes affaires dans mon casier et me dirigeai vers la sortie. En passant à côté de l'auditorium, je vis Blaine assis par terre entrain d'écouter de la musique. Je pouvais distinguer des larmes coulé le long de ses joues. Je regardai ma montre. Il était 17 heures 08. J'avais quelques minutes devant moi puisque mon vol ne décollait qu'à 18 heures 52. Je n'avais que quarante minutes de voiture jusqu'à l'aéroport. Je décidai donc d'aller voir Blaine. Je posai ma main sur son épaule. Je pus entendre la musique ''Perfect'' sortir de ses écouteurs. A mon contact, Blaine sursauta. Ce que je vis me brisa le cœur. Il avait les yeux explosés à force de pleurer. Il avait des cernes mais surtout ses yeux étaient sombres et sans espoirs. Certes, j'avais pu voir quelques changements, comme la disparition de sa joie de vivre mais jamais d'aussi près.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je passais par là pour sortir et je t'ai vu. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va rejoindre Kurt. »

« Comment ... Comment est-ce que tu sais ? »

« Tu passes tes journées à parler de ça quand tu passes le week-end chez lui. »

Je m'assis à côté de lui pour être à sa hauteur.

« J'ai quelques minutes d'avance. Comment tu vas, toi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Tu vas tout répéter à Kurt pour qu'il jubile de mon malheur, c'est ça ? »

« Blaine, s'il te plaît ! »

« Déjà, comment ça se fait que tu es tellement proche de lui alors que pendant trois ans, vous vous disiez à peine bonjour ? »

« Quand tu l'as trompé ... Enfin … Quand tu as fait ta connerie, personne n'était là pour lui. Rachel était trop préoccupée avec ses problèmes de cœur entre Finn et Brody. Mercedes se consacrait au Glee Club. J'étais la seule présente donc voilà. Tu sais tout. »

« Tu dois me détester ? J'en suis sur ... Comme tout le monde. »

« Ne dit pas ça Blaine ! Sam a toujours été à tes côtés. Moi, je ne te déteste pas. »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai trompé Kurt. Tout le monde devrait me haïr. Je ne mérite que ça. »

« Tu sais, dans ce lycée, tout le monde trompe tout le monde mais malgré ça, on s'aime tous. »

Il n'était pas décidé à répondre donc je poursuivis.

« Écoute Blaine, je sais que c'est difficile mais reprends-toi et bats-toi ! »

« Me battre Tina ? Il ne répond à aucun de mes appels ou à aucun de mes messages. Je ne te parle même pas de tous les bouquets de fleurs et des mots que j'envoie chez lui et à son boulot. Il fait le mort. Tu dois bien le savoir. Tu es son amie, après tout. »

« Il t'aime. »

« Quoi ? »

« IL T'AIME ! »

Sans même le savoir, je venais de crier.

« Pourquoi tu me dit ça ? Ca fait plus mal qu'autre chose. Il m'aime et je le fais souffrir alors que je me suis promis de toujours le protéger ! »

Le ton commençait vraiment à monter. Je décidai d'y aller plus en douceur.

« Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit, Blaine ? Il t'aime. »

« Je sais ! »

« Rien n'est perdu ! Ecoute-moi attentivement Blaine parce que je ne vais pas répéter. Kurt souffre de cette situation. Il t'a constamment dans la tête. Parfois, il finit le travail à 22 heures simplement parce qu'il sait qu'en rentrant, il pensera à toi. Je te le redis, bats-toi ! Pour l'amour de dieu ! Ne reste pas planter là à te morfondre par terre. »

« Comment je dois m'y prendre ? »

« Oh ça, c'est à toi de trouver. J'en ai assez dit. »

« Oui ... »

On se regarda pendant quelques secondes puis il me fit un faible sourire. Ca faisait du bien de le revoir sourire même si c'était encore faible. Il me raconta toute l'histoire en commençant pas le début. Sébastian, Chandler, l'éloignement à cause de la NYADA, le jour où il a décidé de se présenter aux élections plus pour Kurt que pour lui et de la réaction de ce dernier. Il me parla aussi du jour de la fête où Kurt refusait ses appels, du sentiment qu'il a ressenti à ce moment puis ensuite de son faux pas avec ce dénommé Eli. Les larmes commençaient à monter. Il décida donc de couper court.

« Tu ne devais pas aller à l'aéroport ? »

Je regardai ma montre et me levai brusquement.

« Merde ! Je vais être en retard. »

Je commençai à partir quand Blaine m'interpella.

« Tu veux que je t'emmène ? J'ai ma voiture. Ce sera plus rapide, non ? »

« Oh oui, je veux bien ! Il faudrait juste passer chez moi pour que je prenne mon sac. »

« Oui bien sur. »

On sort de l'auditorium et ensuite du lycée. On se dirigea vers sa voiture. On arriva à l'aéroport une heure après. Heureusement pour moi, mon vol ne partait que dans une dizaine de minutes.

« Merci Tina. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« D'être là pour Kurt. Il en a besoin. »

« De rien. Et je serais là pour toi aussi, Blaine. »

Il baissa les yeux.

« Tu l'aimes, hein ? »

« Plus que tout. »

« Ca va s'arranger. J'en suis sûre. »

« J'aimerai te croire. »

Il regarda le tableau des vols et vis qu'il ne restait que trois minutes.

« Je peux t'appeler ce soir ? »

« Oui bien sur ! Je t'envoie un message dès je peux d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Les passagers de mon vol furent appelés. L'avion allait partir. Je lui fis la bise et me dirigeai dans l'avion. Avant de rentrer dans l'appareil, j'envoyai un message à Kurt pour le prévenir de mon départ imminent. Une seule question me troublait : devais-je parler à Kurt de notre conversation ou non ?


	2. Chapter 2

**PDV de Tina,**** à New-York :**

J'arrivais à l'aéroport. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie que je connaissais bien maintenant. Je vis un Kurt s'avancer vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

« Kurt, on s'est vu il y a deux semaines mais toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

On se dirigea vers son domicile. Il était 20h03. On arriva chez lui quelques minutes après.

« Ca se voit que Mademoiselle Berry n'est pas là. »

« Parce que c'est rangé ? »

« Tout à fait ! »

« J'ai fait un peu de ménage avant que tu n'arrives. »

« J'ai vu ça. »

On se regarda avant de partir dans un fou-rire sans savoir pourquoi. Après quelques minutes, on réussit à se calmer. Kurt partit à la cuisine pour réchauffer le plat qu'il avait fait à l'avance quelques heures plus tôt.

« Tu as des nouvelles d'elle ? Avec Finn, je veux dire ? »

« Aucune ! Ca ne peut que dire que c'est bon signe. En tout cas, je ne m'inquiète pas. Elle me racontera tout en détail à son retour. »

« Tout en détail ? Vraiment Kurt ? »

« Tout de suite ! Tu commences à avoir vraiment l'esprit mal placé à force de traîner avec Monsieur Evans à ce que je vois. »

On se mit encore à rigoler en cœur. Avec Kurt, tout était si simple.

« En tout cas, Finn n'a pas arrêté de nous en parler pendant une semaine. Il nous a même demandé de chanter une chanson d'amour qui parlait de reconquérir sa moitié … enfin tu vois le truc quoi. »

« Oh, c'est trop mignon ! »

« C'est bizarre mais je m'attendais à cette remarque. »

« Tu commences vraiment à me connaître Mademoiselle Tina. »

« Après quatre ans, encore heureux ! »

On s'installa à table pour manger. On commença à parler de ces deux semaines de séparation même si on s'était eu au téléphone au moins une fois par jour. Puis, je me décidai à parler du sujet fâcheux.

« J'ai parlé avec Blaine tout à l'heure. »

« Okai. »

Je voyais Kurt essayer de montrer son insensibilité mais je savais très bien que ce n'était qu'un masque.

« Si tu l'auvais vu, tu n'aurais pas apprécié. »

« Pourquoi ? Il était entrain de se faire d'autres mecs ? Ca ne m'étonnes plus de lui. »

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes.

« Non au contraire ! Il était dans l'auditorium entrain d'écouter de la musique et pas n'importe laquelle ! Il écoutait ''Perfect''. »

Il se figea sur son assiette.

« Il pleurait Kurt ! Blaine ne cesse de pleurer depuis votre rupture. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, hein ? »

« Il a vachement maigri. Il a tout le temps les larmes aux yeux. Il a perdu sa joie de vivre du début et le pire dans tout ça Kurt, c'est qu'il ne chante plus. Il refuse tous les solos que Finn lui propose. Il ne sait plus quoi faire pour motiver Blaine. Son corps est avec nous mais son esprit s'est évadé. »

Kurt devenait de plus en plus rouge mais pas comme d'habitude. Cette fois, c'était de la colère. Il se leva d'un coup.

« Tu penses à moi ? Monsieur se tape d'autres mecs et maintenant qu'il regrette, je dois revenir comme si tout était beau. Il croit qu'on est chez les Bisounours ! Tu étais la première à me réconforter ces semaines et tu sais particulièrement ce que j'ai vécu ou plutôt ce que je vis encore aujourd'hui ! Tu oses me dire ça ! Et le plaindre devant moi ! »

Il remarqua directement mon changement d'humeur. Il s'assit à côté de moi et me prit la main.

« Je suis désolé Tina ! Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver comme ça. »

Un blanc s'installa entre nous puis il reprit :

« Tu sais très bien que j'ai du encore mal avec ça mais c'est gentil de t'inquièter pour lui. »

« Kurt, je veux juste savoir quelque chose … »

Il me regarda mais ne me répondit pas.

« Je te promets qu'après, je ne te parlerais plus de Blaine sauf si toi tu veux en parler. Je serais là, bien sur. »

« Tina ... »

« S'il te plaît ! »

« Bon d'accord. »

« Le jour où il t'a dit qu'il voulait se présenter comme délégué de lycée, tu lui as répondu quoi ? »

« Bah que j'étais hyper content et que je le soutenais. »

« Kurt, réfléchis s'il te plaît. »

« Je lui est demandé comment ça s'était passé. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, il m'a demandé pour ses nœuds papillon. »

« Qu'as-tu répondu ? »

« Je ne m'en rappelle plus ... »

« Je suis sûre que si. »

« Je ne lui ais pas répondu ... J'ai tout de suite entamé sur Vogue et la vidéo ... » Il baissa la tête. « Avec du recul, je revois sa tête. Il avait l'air tellement mal sur Skype ... »

« Et le jour où il a était élu, on avait organisé une fête le soir même. Tu lui as dit quoi pour le féliciter ? »

« Je ne l'ai su que le lendemain. Je n'avais pas pu répondre. »

« Kurt ! Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as rejeté tous ses appels ! »

« J'étais en réunion. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il a du mentir à Artie et faire semblant que tout allait bien ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Artie est venu le voir le soir même et lui a demandé ce que son petit ami donc toi Kurt … » Je le pointais du doigt « … avait dit de cette super nouvelle. »

« Il lui a répondu quoi ? »

« Un truc du genre ''il est super fier de moi et il est très excité''. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de te parler un peu de lui, tu remettais Vogue sur le tapis et tu parlais de ta petite personne. Si tu as remarqué, c'est la même histoire que Chandler sauf que Blaine, lui, il n'a pas tenu. »

« Je l'ai laissé tomber ... Alors qu'il avait confiance en moi. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Oui mais ce n'était pas une raison d'aller aussi loin avec un autre mec. »

« Tu te souviens du sentiment que tu as éprouvé quand Blaine s'était éloigné de toi avant ton concours pour la NYADA et que tu avais trouvé Chandler à ce moment-là ? »

« Oui ... Mais ce n'est pas la même chose Tina ... »

« Non c'est vrai ce n'est pas pareil. Pour lui, ça a été encore pire ! Tu t'es éloigné, tu l'as laissé tomber, tu ne t'intéressais même plus à lui. En fait Kurt, tu l'as abandonné alors que tu lui avais promis de ne jamais le faire. »

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher … J'ai eu une grosse journée aujourd'hui ... »

« Oui je comprends. »

« Tu dors dans la chambre de Rachel, c'est bon ? »

« Oui, c'est parfait. »

On débarrassa la table ensemble puis je partis me mettre en pyjama le temps qu'il finisse de faire la vaisselle.

**PDV de Kurt :**

En attendant que Tina finisse de se mettre en pyjama, je fis la vaisselle. Quand je terminais et qu'elle fut en pyjama, je mis le mien. Je partis dans la chambre de Rachel pour lui dire bonne nuit avant de lui faire un câlin et d'aller me coucher à mon tour. J'étais allongé mais impossible de trouver le sommeil. Tina avait raison. C'était la seule qui avait réussie à me faire ouvrir les yeux sur mon histoire avec Blaine. Ce dernier me manquait tellement ... Mais que faire maintenant ? D'un coup, un téléphone sonna. Ce n'était pas le mien. Je reconnaissais ma sonnerie parmi tous les ''Teenage Dream''. Ce devait être Mike qui l'appellait.

« Blaine ... »

Je me redressai automatiquement sur ces mots. Blaine venait d'appeler Tina mais pourquoi ? Je me dirigeai en silence derrière la porte de la chambre de mon amie. Heureusement pour moi, elle ne fermait jamais la porte entièrement. J'avais déjà loupé une bonne partie de la conversation mais je décidai d'écouter même si c'était impoli.

« Mais toi, comment vas-tu ? »

« ... »

« Blaine s'il te plaît ! On ne parle pas de Kurt là. Je te demande comment toi tu vas et non lui ! »

« ... »

« T'as mangé, j'espère ? »

« ... »

«Quoi Tina ? Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« ... »

« Bon, ça va alors. »

« ... »

« Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire à ce que je vois. »

« ... »

« Bon d'accord. Si tu veux savoir, il s'en sort bien. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il essaie de faire paraître même si à l'intérieur, il soufre autant que toi. »

« ... »

« Dit pas ça Blaine ... »

« ... »

« Bon d'accord. Oui, c'est de ta faute mais tu n'es pas le seul responsable. »

« ... »

« C'est vrai mais faut lui ouvrir les yeux. Tant qu'il n'aura pas compris qu'il a aussi ses torts, rien ne changera entre vous malheureusement. »

« ... »

« Oui, à table. Il a commencé à s'énerver mais il s'est immédiatement calmé et je crois même que je lui ais fait ouvrir les yeux … enfin je l'espère. »

« ... »

« Tu es fou, Blaine ! De un, c'est hors de question parce qu'il est parti dormir et de deux, je ne pense pas qu'il veut te parler pas dans l'immédiat. »

« ... »

« Tout simplement parce que c'est mon meilleur ami et que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux qu'à l'époque où vous étiez ensembles et je ne l'ais jamais vu aussi malheureux quand ce moment. Même pendant l'époque où Karovski le percutait, il était moins malheureux. Voilà mes raisons. Et puis, toi aussi, tu as perdu tout ton éclat depuis votre rupture. Ca me manque de ne pas ma battre avec toi pour obtenir les solos comme au début de l'année. »

« ... »

« De rien Blaine. »

« ... »

« D'accord, pas de soucis ! Si demain, je ne peux pas te répondre, c'est que je suis occupé mais je ferais tout pour pouvoir te parler. »

« ... »

« Bisous à toi aussi. A demain. Et Blaine ? Reposes-toi bien. Lundi, je veux voir tous ces cernes et ta fatigue disparaître ! Compris ? »

« ... »

« Aller, bisous. »

Je repartis me coucher toujours en silence. Je pris mon téléphone et regardai une photo de Blaine et moi. Je me souviens de cette journée magnifique. On était en hiver, au mois de décembre. On était dehors, il venait à peine de neiger. Blaine était accroché à mon cou et moi je le tenais par la taille. Quelques mètres plus loin, il y avait mon père qui nous observait. Ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise, Blaine me fit un bisou sur la joue. On me voyait sourire. C'est à cet instant que mon père nous prit en photo avec son téléphone. Une larme coula sur mon écran. Sans le savoir, Tina venait peut-être de faire changer mon futur en quelques heures. J'ouvris l'application des messages puis rédigeai un petit message. J'hésitai pendant quelques secondes puis j'appuyai sur la touche envoyer.

A Blaine de Kurt :

- Demain, appelle-moi à 17 heures sans faute. Faut qu'on parle sérieusement. Bisous_. -_

Quelques secondes plus tard, la réponse arriva.

A Kurt de Blaine :

_ - _Pas de soucis, je serais à l'heure. Kurt ... Je t'aime. Bisous_. -_

Sur ces derniers mots, je verrouillai mon téléphone. Je m'endormis paisiblement pour la première fois depuis de semaines avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

16h50…

16h51…

16h52…

16h53…

16h54…

16h55…

16h56…

16h57…

16h58…

16h59…

17h00

_Teenage Dream : _

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on_

**PDV de Kurt à New-York:**

Je décrochais immédiatement.

« Dix-sept heures pile … »

« Je t'avais prévenu que je serais à l'heure. »

« Dis-moi la vérité … ça faisait trente minutes que tu attendais devant ton horloge, non ? »

« Non … Seulement quinze minutes. J'avais envie de t'appeler plut tôt mais ... »

« Mais ? »

« J'ai pas osé. »

« Ah ... »

Que lui dire ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire ... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui ais envoyé un message. Mais ce que je savais, c'est que sa voix m'avait tellement manqué ... Elle était encore plus douce que d'habitude. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il me parle ? Je ne sais pas. Tant de question se bouscule dans ma tête. Rien ne sort de ma bouche. S'il te plaît Blaine … dis quelque chose.

« Tu voulais qu'on parle ? »

« Euh oui ... Mais pas par téléphone. Quand peux-tu venir à New-York ? Pour qu'on puisse se voir. »

Et merde ! Pourquoi je lui ais proposé ça, moi ? Déjà que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire au téléphone. En face, ce sera un véritable désastre.

« Au plus tôt vendredi. Au plus tard samedi soir. C'est comme tu veux. »

« Je préfère vendredi. »

Et encore merde ! Maintenant il va croire que je suis pressé de le voir. Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai. J'ai hâte de le voir. Evitons qu'il le sache.

« D'accord. Je serais là vendredi. Je prendrais le même vol que celui que Tina a pris hier. Comme ça, j'arriverais à la même heure. »

« Il faudra que je rentre plus tôt de chez Vogue alors. J'espère qu'ils me laisseront partir. »

« Ouai ... »

Bravo Kurt Hummel ! De mieux en mieux ! Tu parles encore de Vogue.

« Désolé ... Je parle encore de Vogue ... »

« Kurt, pourquoi tu ne m'as tout simplement pas envoyé un message au lieu de me demander de t'appeler ? »

« Pourquoi ? Ca te dérange ? Tu avais quelque chose de prévu ! »

« Oh non non ! Ca m'a juste surpris. Tu refusais tous mes appels, mes messages et mes fleurs. Et d'un coup, tu veux que je t'appelle et que je vienne te voir. Je me pose juste des questions. »

« Oh bah si tu ne veux pas, tu n'es pas obligé ! Tu sais prendre tes décisions seul. Comme tu dois avoir des trucs de prévu, je te laisse ! »

« Non Kurt ! Attends. »

« QUOI ? »

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Ecoutes … oui, j'étais choqué de recevoir ton message. Mais quand j'ai vu que c'était toi, je n'ai jamais était aussi heureux depuis quelques semaines ... Depuis notre rupture en fait. »

« Blaine … s'il te plaît. »

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Kurt. »

« Faut que j'y aille. Tina m'attends. »

« D'accord ... Je te tiens au courant pour mon vol. »

« Ca marche ! Bisous. »

« Bisous. »

« Oh … Blaine ? »

« Oui ? »

« Comment dire ça ? »

« Je t'écoute ! »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi ... Envoie-moi un message dans la semaine ... »

Sur cest mots, je raccrochai tout de suite. Je reçu un message quelques secondes après.

A Kurt de Blaine :

- Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir d'entendre ta voix. Je t'aime plus que tout. Je suis pressé de te voir. A vendredi. Bisous -

Je me dirigeai vers au salon pour retrouver Tina. Elle se retourna vers moi et me sourit.

« Alors ? »

« Quoi alors ? »

« Ne fais pas semblant Kurt ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Blaine ? »

« Blaine ? Oh non non, c'était le boulot. »

« Ah ouai ? Ils voulaient quoi ? »

« Juste savoir comme j'allais. Rien de grave, t'inquiète ! »

« Comment tu allais ? Sérieux Kurt ! »

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et me prit la main.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça Tina … juste que ... »

« Juste que quoi, Kurt ? »

« Hier soir je lui ais demandé de m'appeler cette après-midi et il l'a fait »

« Mais c'est génial Kurt ! »

Elle me sauta au cou et me prit dans ses bras. Quelques secondes après, elle détacha son emprise. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Avec son pouce, elle me l'essuya. Elle me prit la main et on s'installa sur le canapé.

« Au contraire, il va venir le week-end prochain ... Je vais lui dire quoi exactement ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai appelé mais surtout pourquoi je lui ais demandé de venir ... Je suis perdu Tina ... »

« Tu avais tout simplement envie d'entendre sa voix et de le voir. C'est humain Kurt. »

« Oui mais pourquoi ? »

« Ca, il n'y a que toi qui peut le savoir. »

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute Tina ! »

« De ma faute Kurt ? Sérieusement ? »

« Oui tout allait bien jusqu'à hier où on a parlé de lui ... »

« Tout allait bien ? Kurt tu l'aimes toujours ! Rien ne va plus depuis votre rupture. De son côté comme du tien ! Si tu veux être malheureux toute ta vie, c'est ton choix mais Blaine lui mérite mieux que ça ! Oui, il a fait une connerie mais il essais de réparer ses tords. Toi aussi, tu as des tords et pas qu'un peu ! »

« Tina ... »

« Si tu veux pas le voir, annule tout simplement ! »

« Je ne peux pas ... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas ... »

« Moi je vais te dire pourquoi ! Parce que tu l'aimes toujours et encore pour longtemps. Et même si tu dis le contraire, on sait tous que c'est faux et que j'ai raison. Tu as tes tords toi aussi même si tu lui es resté fidèle. Donc tu vas faire quoi ? Abandonner ou faire ton possible pour réparer ses erreurs et les tiennes au passage ? »

« J'attends vendredi et on verra ce qu'il va se passer. »

« Tu vas te battre ? »

« Oui … »

« Là je reconnais mon meilleur ami. »


End file.
